The present disclosure relates to a display controlling method and an electronic device.
Recently-available electronic devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet, are generally equipped with a camera. Performance of these cameras in such electronic device is equal to or better than a conventional digital single lens reflex (DSRL) or digital camera. For example, Samsung Galaxy S5 is equipped with a rear camera which numerous supports functions such as auto focusing (AF), out-focusing, optical image stabilizer (OIS), and the like, and which includes 16-mega pixels of an ISOCELL-type.
A camera of such an electronic device provide high quality photos without a user needing to possess a high degree of photo shooting technique, and the number of events that a camera is utilized by a user rapidly increases, because the use of the camera becomes simpler (e.g., it is possible to use a camera function even at a home screen of a locked electronic device). Photos which are obtained using such a camera are stored together with tag information.
A captured photo (or image) may be stored in the form of an image file. Using a photo management application, such as a gallery application, a user arranges images by a folder unit, or arranges images in an order of captured date, file size, or resolution. However, if the number of captured photos rapidly increases, it is inefficient to search for a desired photo among a lot of photos using a conventional method.